


Screaming B*tches

by SloppySnopp



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppySnopp/pseuds/SloppySnopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina and Sanna is slamming, shooting and killin' all day long. All by theirselves. The two sisters are teasing each other but are still in need for their sisters company, especially when they join another strange group. Sanna the brave, Carolina the insecure yet so strong together in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Hero (First Monolouge)

**Author's Note:**

> OBS! This is just a monolouge and not an original chapter! That's why it's very short.

Gunshots here, gunshots there. 

Screaming bitches everywhere. 

Wishing I were nowhere.

Only my mothers voice to hear.

Sanna is having her feet up, playing with her gun. Polishing every texture and corner of it with her own bloody fingers. I'm following every move, every touch, every stroke with my bluegreen identical eyes. While I'm still trying to get my head straight, to handle my weapons good enough to actually have the possibility to protect myself, Sanna is sitting as a calm feather with a cute little smile on her face. I'm wondering briefly how she manages to hear the horrifying sounds awaiting us yet sitting with a beautiful grin. Everyday she amazes and surprises me with her brave and selfconscious behaviour.  
"It's time to rise and shine, hun.", She says and wipe her shining forhead.  
I'm secretely afraid, and not only just afriad. I am utterly horrified yet my sister have both the power and capacity to push me forward, to hold my hand through her very own blood, sweat and tears. 

"Please let me rest a little first", I say and close my eyes.  
"You've already slept enough"  
I open one eye to glare at her.  
"Maybe I have. But this may be the last time aswell.", I try to grin.  
She sighs and gives me a wink.  
"It won't be the last, but okay go ahead. Rest your ass as mush as you want to", She spits playfully and rests her back on the armrest again.  
So as y'all can see.  
She's my hero.


	2. Ours and yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Sanna is slamming, shooting and killin' all day long ayy. All by theirselves. The two sisters are teasing each other but are still in need for their company, especially when they join another strange group. Sanna the brave, Carolina the insecure yet so strong together in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope u didn't puke <3

Sanna is still holding fire with the SMG above. I'm anxiously waiting for her to jump down the hole and while I'm still standing in the position to grab her I can hear a loud crying noise just outside the door. My hair is raising and cringles is echoing quickly through my body. Shit.

"Catch!", My sister says and gently takes a hop from the edge of the hole.

I catch her, just as she said, as gently as I can not letting her slip and fall down the pile of crap we're standing on.

"You took your gun?", I ask and take a quick glance behind her to check no one is close.

She nods and puts up her long, now dirty hair in a tie. I grab her hand and we slowly climb down the mountain of trash together until we reach the big metallic door which hopefully leads us out of this horrible room with a scent of death to it. Death. The smell of death will never be able to leave my nose neither will the sight of it leave my eyes. Cutting of the thought to concentrate on the present I nod towards the back of us to quietly tell Sanna she was going to look after anything behind us. I quickly load my weapon and open the heavy creaking door infront of us. A fresh windbrief meets my pale skin and I finally breath in cold air. Looking outside my eyes are met by another tall building, about three bitches and a crying one aswell. 

Slowly picking up the first best rock that catches my eyes I throw it on the tiny group of zombies and await their arrival with a baseball bat ready as the 150 year old man to die. They take a long glare at me, and run across heaven and earth towards me while I gladly hit their scalps halfways open, one by one. Now I'm not saying I'm not afraid, because my shaky body is visible to see a hundred foot away, but concentrating on how scared you are will only make your ass sorry. Wishing i wore a pair of shoes, I step out on the crushed glass beneath my feet and hold my sisters hand tightly while, as quiet as possible, we stride along the street to move far away from the crying one. I couldn't do more than gasp out the pain from the glass digging deeper into my bare feet but stopping wasn't an option.

I still remember the fearsome night I, for the first time, spotted a crying one. As stupid as I was I gently stepped forward and asked calmly if the woman needed help. The closer I got the less human she looked, and when finally she turned around my eyes were only met by a pair of red bright ones. My weak body didn't listen to my brain and I stood there like a child while she slowly got closer. I closed my eyes.. and a boom heard louder than ever. When I opened them again, her head where splashed into pieces and my sister stood shocked staring at me with a goddamn shotgun in her hands. I couldn't save myself, again.

Back to the now. We were still tripping on our toes along the street until we finally could spot a safe-house sign.

"You see it sis! We're here!", I said quietly and could succesfully create a grin on my lips.  
We shot a pair of bitches on the way but nothing too serious happend. We passed a glass door and a counter. Everything went surprisingly good, in fact too good to be true. Sanna smiled at me and grasped the doorhandle but as she tried to open it her smile faded quick as the wind.

"What?", I snapped quickly.

"It's fucking locked!", She screamed and desperately tried to pry it open.  
A slight panic filled my body as screams and sounds outside the thin glass door got louder and closer. Louder and closer.. 

"Holy shit Sanna there is a hoard coming!", I whispered in complete shock.

She slowly looked towards the glass door and opened her mouth as if she were to say something.

"Open the damn door!", Again pulling the door handle as hard as she could.

"Calm the fuck down, who is this?", A random voice from inside the door appears.

I would've probably ben more cocky, but right now all I could think of was to get my sister inside the room, with or without me.

"Please, please, please! There's a hoard coming. We're just two sisters who wants to godamn live. We won't attack you! Just open for fuck sake!", I plead with tear washing over my face.  
The screams are so loud a deaf person can hear it, and the hoard has reached the glass doors. It's over.. I didn't want to die like this, being ripped up by a couple of hungry people with my intestines squished infront of my very eyes. Not today. Not now. Glass starts to crash and I use my last powers to attempt to get the motherfucker to open the door by banging it like crazy.

"Chill out bro I'm opening, drop your guns!", the voice again cofirms.  
Just in the last second it opens and I find myself throwing my guns, grabbing my sisters arm and pulling it hard into the door opening. Sanna slams it after her and I can hear both mine and my sisters thumping heart. My breathing starts to stabilise itself and I take a glance at the strangers infront of my feet.

And all we do is to glare at each other.


	3. Yeah, I'm probably fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sanna and Carolina has come to a new group of people. The only word that can describe them is STRANGE. Now to be honest I'm actually not that happy with how it turned out. I don't really like how I write in this chapter lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

The loud screams were still echoing through the door behind me and my sister. The vibrations zipped into my ripped top and tickled my back. Sanna and I were blinking rather awkwardly towards each other, until finally a voice appeared in our ears.

"Name's Nicholas, his name is Jack (U know what I mean Sanna ;)) and she's Felicia", he reaches out his bandaged hand to me and I grab it after a second or two.

This welcome is one of the rarest. Usually they throw up their guns between your eyes and yells at you to back off. Either someone woke up on the good side, or something is lurking beneath their smiles. Nicholas continues to shake Sannas hand while the black-haired guy Jack appears in front of me and reaches out his hand. Though the woman seems to have no interest whatsoever to introduce herself. Instead of ignore her I take a step forward to her and introduce myself.

"Does it look like I care?", she snorts and loads her weapon. "You think you can come here and do whatever ya want, don't ya? If it wasn't for us you and your little sweet sister would've ben a pile of shit", she stands up so close I am able to feel her nose tip.

"If you want us to leave, we'll leave. Jesus, your afraid you won't have two guys kneeling infront of you?" I smirk but suddenly realise I probably shouldn't have said that.

An explosion of silence just blew and I look back at Sanna whose staring back with her brown hazel eyes and long lashes blinking frequently. I apologize with a mumble and quickly walk back to my sister.

"Sorry, I just can't stand bitches who think they are something", I say with a low voice so it doesn't reach Jack ears whose standing way too  
close to Sanna.  
"I would've ben proud of you if it wasn't for the fact that she just saved our lives. But.. yeah I agree with you", she whispers with a smirk.

Through the bars on the exit door has the quiet night set and we decide to stay indoors and rest through dark hours. Me and Sanna have wanted to speak throughout the whole hour we've stayed here, but having 3 pair of eyes on our neck has made it impossible. I have mostly ben speaking with Jack as Nicholas and Felicia is out of my options. Partly because Nicholas is giving me strange glances every second or two, but mostly because his fingers has to touch an inch of my body everytime he happens to go past me. It sends a chilly spike down my spine everytime. Jack is nodding and laughing, but seems awfully uninterested of what comes out of my mouth, so I give up and leave him to finally lay down on the couch, face to face with my sister.  
"Hey", I whisper with a smile.  
She smiles back and shares her sweater that she uses as a cover.  
"Don't fall asleep, I don't trust them a second", she says with an even lower voice.  
I nod and brush off a piece of hair that's bothering her forhead.  
"Hey can I ask you something?" I ask.  
"Don't ask such a stupid question. Y'know you always can"  
"Right. Does Nicholas seem.. Strange to you? Y'know does he look at you constantly?", I say and swift uncomfortably in my position.

Sanna seems to look through me, unto something behind me and then again back at me.  
"No. Why? He's acting strange around you?", She seems unamused.  
I don't wish to either worry or bother her, but keeping secrets from her is rather dumb as fuck. I nod quickly but then change subject.  
"We can take turns if you want to. You sleep thirty minutes and I watch over ya. And so on." I smile and she answers with closing her eyes.  
"If he touch you I'll rip his head off slowly", she mumbles and turn around facing the filthy wall. Now I would never imagine us to be here for two hours ago but then again anything could possibly happen in these times. I grin to myself and braid her messy hair. I feel scared. If only they wouldn't have opened the door, we would've ben ripped to pretty little pieces. Just thinking about it makes my fingers uncapable of continuing to braid her hair. Death are always just around the corner, and for this time I could see it with my very own sight. So close. Just reaching out my hand would make my fingers touching it. It's not beautiful, it doesn't feel or smell nice of death either, nothing of it could make a living being happy.

I shoved my knife into it and slowly moved it around the cans lid to open it up. My stomach was screaming for food, beans wasn't really what I'd have in mind but it'll do. The sun has newly rised and me and my sister shares the can, bean after bean.

"Hurry up and finish the food, slowpokes", Nicholas says and throws a backpack on our legs.

Sanna rolls her eyes and mumbles something annoyed but stands up quickly, helping me up aswell.  
"I don't like taking orders", she spits and seem to be eyeing Nicholas.

"Okay, this place seems like it has a very tiny amount of..people. It's better if we split up and look for food and supplies (xD). We're already out", Felicia say with a clear voice and seems happy to be able to command us.

Fuck, I feel such a strange urge to rip that little bitch into pieces for some reason, but my itching fingers has to be wrapped up for now. I bet Sanna feels the same, with her expression she could kill a wolf without having to touch it.  
"I'll go with Carolina. Jack you go with Sanna and Felicia", Nicholas voice very eager.  
No! I'm not going with him god damnit!  
"No, I much rather go with my sister", sanna steps up.  
Before I even realise, three guns are pointing at her and I desperately nips her shirt and pull her back to me. She curses quietly.  
"You think we're stupid?", Nicholas hisses and Sanna nods barely visible. "If you two go together, you think you'll come back? The more people who stays, the better"  
No, I don't think we'd stay. Jesus, Sanna and I do great on our own. I'm worried about her, but I'm sure she'll be able to kill them if she just feels like it. She can always do whatever she likes. We pack our bags and load our guns and off we go.

We've probably ben walking for an hour without success. Everyone whose ben here before us probably thought the same as us. Now there really aren't much bitches here. Only one has passed our ways. I am so uncomfortble I can't describe it. He keeps on talking about his very unintresting life, and I walk behind quiet with a gun in my hand. We finally make progress and reach a small restaurant.  
"Come on, we'll probably find something here", he says and climbs through the broken window. I follow him and search every inch and corner. Nothing. Nothing in the kitchen, counter, bathrooms. I sigh and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.  
"Carolina. Come here! I think I've find a basement!", Nicholas voice yells as fuck and I hurry to the kitchen.  
He has opened a hatch and is waiting like a child on christmas for me to climb down. I do so and he is climbing down just above me.

"Be prepared to shoot", his mouth again opens while he closes the hatch above. Finally reaching the ground my jaw drops open. This can't be! I run to a big shelf filled with various cans ans container with food and search them with my flashlight.  
"Holy hell! You see this!" I turn around to face Nicholas as he walks towards me with a grin.  
"Your a pretty little flower, aren't you? So innocent and stupid" , He smirks and grab my only gun quickly as the wind.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Give me my gun!", I yell at him and try to loosen his grip around my gun, but he tightens even more and throws it aside.  
I feel tears knocking to come out and my heart appears in mouth. I look after the gun and try to make a run for it, but a grip around my wrists holds me back.  
"No no, hun. Won't get you anywhere.", Nicholas continues. 

"You are fucked little one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS! Nicholas is not the same character as Nick in the original L4d2!


End file.
